


Tarred and Feathered

by NadiaHart, TrickyJerseyGirl



Series: How to Make a Family [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Family, Angel Healing, Angel Siblings, Angel Wings, Angels, Big Brother Gabriel, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Castiel and Gabriel (Supernatural) are Siblings, Cute, Embarrassed Castiel, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel is a Softie, Healing, IT'S CUTE WE SWEAR, Mating Rituals, Molt, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Protective Gabriel, Shy Castiel, Sibling Bonding, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel, Wingfic, Wings, Worried Castiel, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/pseuds/NadiaHart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyJerseyGirl/pseuds/TrickyJerseyGirl
Summary: Not willing to have his planned family bonding day foiled by Castiel's pleas to reschedule, Gabriel ports his brother to his home only to find out Castiel is suffering from his seasonal molt.Not to worry, though. Big bro is here to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a Prompt!Fic from [Star_Going_Supernova](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Going_Supernova/profile), we hope it's everything you wanted.

Castiel stumbled, the sticky ground coming up under his feet suddenly. He fought to maintain his balance. 

“Gabriel..” He groaned out, shoulders slumping under the weight of his trench coat. He lifted his hand to shade his eyes from the blaring mid-day sun “This really isn’t the best time…”

Castiel was tired, weary to his bones, really, of his brother’s penchant for porting him places without warning. He blinked, taking in the sun-drenched surroundings. He was back at his brother's house in New Orleans; he had landed rather unceremoniously in the middle of the newly tarred driveway. His shoes sticking uncomfortably to the blacktop. He groaned, fighting back the urge to cough as he ran his palms over his face.

“Oh! Damn it,” Gabriel snapped as he jogged over. “How did you get there? I meant to have you land on the patio.”

Castiel lifted a tired eye to his brother. “I must admit I was having some trouble with the landing. I certainly didn’t mean to land in this mes…. ” At that moment, Castiel sneezed, hard, his body bending at the waist as his hands flew to his face. “uuuugh…” he groaned. 

“Holy shit, Castiel.” Gabriel winced as large dull grey feathers suddenly puffed into the air around his brother. “Are you in  __molt_?” _

Castiel blushed as he reached out to snatch a few of the feathers from the air. “I... I… yes…” he said sadly as another sneeze shook his frame and a few more feathers popped out of thin air. “I tried to mention this wasn’t a very good time for me…” He lifted his feet again as he stepped slowly across the sticky blacktop towards his brother.

“Oh Cassie, I’m so sorry. Here I thought we’d do some brotherly bonding and work on the house. I mean, humans do it all the time. Plus, free labor.” Gabriel winked and then grimaced at the Castiel sized footprint now marring his beautiful driveway. 

Castiel looked over his shoulder at the mess he had made. Footprints and dull wayward feathers scattered here and there, marking his trek across the blacktop. “Ah, Sorry Gabriel. Maybe it would be better if we do this another time. I’m afraid I’m going to be going through this for a few days at least.”

Gabriel was twirling one of Castiel’s feathers between his fingers, looking at it with more scrutiny than Castiel was entirely comfortable with. Castiel had the urge to reach out and snatch it from his brother, embarrassment flushing up his neck.

“Cassie..” Gabriel began “I thought your wings were more onyx; obsidian with navy and copper highlights?” 

Castiel flushed darker his lips drawing into a thin line. “They are.” he bit out as his brother brought the dull charcoal feather up to the light. “I wasn’t aware you held such fond memories of my black wings, Gabriel. I am flattered.”

“They are quite unique Castiel…” Gabriel frowned “How long has it been since you properly groomed your wings?!” He held the feather out between them and Castiel felt shame at the state of it.

“Gabriel, I have been locked out of heaven for a very long time. Self grooming is very difficult… Who am I to trust to help me through my molts? You know how vulnerable we become during this time. I do the best I can. And you know that having anyone but a family member assist...” Castiel looked away his eyes narrowing “It can be a rather intimate experience and I am not ready to have someone outside of maybe you, or Hannah, or at one point maybe I would have turned to Anna, but now?” Castiel plucked the feather from his brother’s fingers and burnt it to a crisp.  “I do the best I can. I’m sorry I’ve ruined your plans for today.” He heaved a weary sigh “it would be best if we did this another day. The event is a lovely idea, and I do look forward to taking part in rebuilding your home with you…” Castiel paused as a wave of coughing overtook him. Gabriel’s hands immediately gripped him by the shoulders, steadying, comforting. “Maybe just not today.”

Castiel drew in a deep breath. The dust from his wings always made him wheeze and cough, this time was no different. He hated molt.

“Why can’t I groom your wings?” Gabriel asked, His arms were now crossed and he looked like an angry hillbilly. He was wearing a blue bandana around his head to keep his golden locks out of his face, a sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans that were stained from the tar of the driveway and ripped along the left knee. 

“I didn’t want to impose.” Castiel said, carefully avoiding his brother's gaze.

Gabriel seemed to swell before him his chest puffing up his eyes narrowed. “Don’t be ridiculous! Did you ever think I would want to do it? Maybe that I would miss the grooming? I’ve been out of heaven a long time too, Castiel. There  _ are _ things I miss about it.”

“Honestly, I hadn’t thought about it like that.” Castiel sneezed again, and then again, thanks to the dust and downy feathers that puffed up around him.

“Ok, that’s enough. Let’s go.” Gabriel was gripping his upper arm and dragging him toward the house. “You’re getting feathers all over my new driveway. Actually, let’s take this to the second floor. The deck there is large, plus it's so nice out it would be a waste to do this inside. The sun always felt best on newly oiled wings anyway.” Gabriel chattered absently.

Castiel was pulled up through the house to the second floor through a large rec room, built in bar, large screen TV, comfortable buttery leather couches, complete with a pool table - he would have to tell Dean about it next time they were all here for dinner- and out through a set of double glass doors onto a beautiful deck. It even had a soft weather resistant carpet and lovely wicker furniture. 

“Yep, just let me…” Gabriel moved to the center of the large deck and snapped his fingers; the air shimmered for a moment and then settled. “There. Now no one will see us. Come on, Cassie take your clothes off,” Gabriel instructed as he moved a wicker ottoman over to the center of the deck.

Castiel nodded, shaking off his trench coat, tie and shirt. He set them over the railing then moved to sit on the offered ottoman, his brother taking a spot up behind him.

“Would you rather lay on your stomach?” Gabriel asked “I know holding your wing out can be tedious after a while.”

“That’s alright, Gabriel, thank you. I’m fine how I am.” Castiel said softly his fingers twisting together between his knees.

“Alright then, bring ‘em out.” Gabriel took a step back.

“Gabriel…” Castiel whispered “Just… just be”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go. I’ve done this before.”

Castiel squeezed his eyes closed, his head hanging between his shoulders as he pulled his wings into existence. The air rippled out in a small shockwave and sparks of electricity zapped through the air, searching for a ground.

Castiel waited, his breath held his brows pinched, for his brothers reaction. The air was silent, too still, he could feel Gabriels gaze on him, could feel it roaming over his battered and broken wings. Castiel could feel the doubt and embarrassment creeping up his spine as the seconds stretched until finally.

“Oh Castiel.” Gabriel groaned out. “Oh, my little brother, how?” 

Castiel flinched his right wing recoiling as his brothers warm hand tentatively touched the joint at his shoulder blade.

“When…” Castiel cleared his throat, his voice rough, broken “When I fought my way into Hell, to pull Dean Winchester from from perdition, there was some damage.”

Gabriel's hand was sliding out from his shoulder towards his ulna and Castiel shivered his wing lifting into his brother's touch. 

“Then again, when I was having… issues… with my Grace, I couldn’t…” Castiel's voice broke and Gabriel's hand tightened over his feathers.

“I understand I’ll do what I can. I’m so sorry Castiel, I had no idea.”

Castiel could only nod; licking over his lips he kept his gaze focused on the soft gray and blue carpet. He knew his wings were badly damaged, he had tried and failed multiple times to bring them back to their former glory. He didn’t have the power, he could only do so much, reach so far. He had managed to bring his wings back enough to be serviceable but flying was tedious and draining. He thought fondly of how Dean had mocked his car, not realizing the extent to which Castiel now relied on the big gold thing. 

Castiel hadn’t exposed his wings to anyone in a very long time, having them out, feeling the breeze and sun against them now was pure bliss. And as Gabriel began his first tentative exploration Castiel couldn't suppress a soft sigh. The only thing better than being groomed by your family was being groomed by your mate.  _ Mate. _

“Gabriel?” Castiel had to dig deep to find his voice, his contentment of having the persistent itch and weight of his lost feathers and dust finally pulled free of him was almost putting him to sleep.

“Yep, oh poorly neglected brother of mine?” Gabriel responded his tone falsely light and cheerful.

“Has Tia groomed you through a molt yet?” he asked 

Gabriel remained quiet for a long stretch. His fingers gently working through the feathers closest to Castiel's back, carefully plucking free loose ones and straightening others, softly shaking free dust and debris. And again Castiel felt like he would slip into slumber; he hadn’t felt this level of safety or relaxation in many molts. 

The quiet between the brothers stretched so long that Castiel felt a sudden need to take back his question. He felt Gabriel shift behind him, giving Castiel’s wing a rough shake in the process, and Castiel gave a small hiss.

“Hmm, excellent question baby bro! Inquiring minds want to know, have you let either of your Winchesters slide their mitts through your feathers, let them see you go through a molt or two over the years.”

Castiel’s eyes went wide and his head snapped up; he could feel the heat crawling down his neck “Gabriel…” he choked out “You.. you know… I’ve never… ”

“Ah, that’s interesting,” Gabriel mused. “Not even Dean-o?”

“That is just… Gabriel, be rational. We aren’t talking about me. You’re deflecting.” Castiel shifted his right wing, lifting it slightly to hid his profile from his brother. 

“I’m deflecting?” Gabriel gave a small defeated sigh and Castiel felt his nimble fingers dip deep into the wing joint a warmth rushed through his wing, down to his shoulder and out to his flight feathers. 

Castiel closed his eyes and groaned deeply. “You don’t have to do that Gabriel.”

“Yes, I know I don't, but healing your wings gives me more time to think about my answer,” his brother responded. 

There was another silence. Castiel grunted when he felt his brother tug at a few troublesome feathers; he was about to tell him to stop when Gabriel started talking. “You know, when we first met, Geeg and I, I was still Loki. No need for wings. When I molted, I just pretended to be out of town for something, and I’d hole up somewhere and conjure up a couple of cute wingticians to get me by. You know I was so insulted when Dean didn’t find them attractive enough to stop trying to kill me for two seconds. That was some primo work on my part.” 

Castiel suppressed a shiver as Gabriel moved his attention farther along his wing. Progressively, the strain on Castiel's back lessened and he felt lighter than he had in years, at least on the right side. Chancing a glance down by his brother's feet, he grimaced. Dusty, worn and badly damaged feathers were piled on the deck floor. Some feathers were so damaged only the cone was left; others were bent at strange and distorted angels.

“Then your knuckleheads broke the world and found me out, and that was a hell of a thing to try and explain.” Gabriel went on “She was… displeased. I thought she was going to try to stake me herself, for a while. Anyway, after she calmed down and I cleaned up all the broken dishes she’d thrown at me, I showed her. That was the first time I’d shown anyone my wings, in a very, very long time. “

Castiel spun so quickly on the small ottoman his wing almost knocked his brother onto the floor. For a long stretch, the brothers just looked at one another. 

“I’m very happy for you Gabriel.” He said at long last. “I like Tia.” He continued turning back around on the seat absently flexing the wing his brother was again healing. “I think it’s a really big step for you and um, I hope to one day be as, ah… fortunate… it would be nice to share this with someone I care about….” he blushed again, the color rising up his neck hot and fast. “Plus I have heard that the experience can be rather…. sensual…” Castiel realized then how soft his voice had gotten and opted to just stop talking. 

“You know, bro, it’s interesting how you jumped right from ‘so I told her I was angel and showed her my wings’ straight to feathery foreplay. Gigi and I had barely been together a year at that point, and she was still really pissed about the whole lying to her about who I was thing.” Gabriel was quiet for a second, then said, “But then you whipped them out the day you officially met your hunter, so maybe I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Castiel shifted his gaze stuck pointedly out at the backyard, his back was rigid and his jaw didn’t want to unclench. He darted a look over his shoulder at his smug brother “I did no such thing.” He finally gritted out “I merely cast a shadow projection.” He turned his gaze away as he stretched out his left wing for his brothers attention. “It was for effect; he stabbed me.”

Gabriel ignited most of the dust and feathers he had pruned from Castiels right wing. A select few he set aside on a small table.

Castiel shifted again, “Also, I’m sorry I assumed that you simply showing her your wings meant she assisted with your molt. That was rude of me.” As if struck by lightning Castiel’s back snapped rigid and he looked back over his shoulder into the house behind them. “She, is .. Tia, She’s not home right now is she?” Castiel felt his right wing curl tightly against his back as if his torso could hide the large feathery appendage. His left wing was still firmly held in his brother's grip.

“Relax,” Gabriel said. “She’s on a hunt in Metairie. Simple haunting. I told her to bring home pizza. But she’ll be gone for another few hours, and I told her to call me when she heading home.”

Castiel felt the relief flood through him like a physical thing. While Castiel liked Tia, and if he really thought about it he was actually rather fond of her, his wings were a very personal aspect of his true form and he was not ready to share them with her or, really, anyone else at this point.

The sun warmed over head as it crept higher into the afternoon sky. Gabriel was diligent in his duty to Castiel’s wings, healing and cleaning, pulling out some feathers and fixing others. After his left wing was dust and debris free Castiel flexed it high and straight, reveling in the feeling.

“Let’s get a drink and then I’ll do the oil, how are your glands?” Gabriel asked.

“Most likely in the same state as my wings. I’ve been unable to properly evacuate them in a long time, there maybe some build up.” Castiel said wearily

Gabriel shrugged “To be expected. I’ll bring some towels and warm water.” He went into the house. 

Castiel stretched out both of his wings in the sun letting the rays shine down and glint off the dull feathers. He didn’t remember the last time he had this many actual feathers, or in that fact so much range of motion. Castiel gave a few strong pumps and almost cried at how pain free they were, he felt like a child again standing in the sun, arching and flapping his wings showing off the downy under feathers with his joy.

He heard chuckling and his brother’s voice. “You used to do that when you were a little angel,” Gabriel said. “I remember during one of your first molts, Balthazar was trying to use paper for the first time, and you started flapping like crazy. Blew the papyrus right off his table.” 

“Ah, yes. He was rather upset with me, that day.” Castiel accepted the sweating glass of iced tea as he folded his wings back. They were a little stiff now, the feathers catching as they slotted against one another. As soon as they were properly oiled that wouldn't be a problem anymore.

“So,” Castiel shifted becoming accustomed to the new weight of his wings. “What did you have planned for today? Any reason you aren’t using your Grace to get your tasks done?”

“Well, I’d definitely be using it to fix the driveway,” Gabriel said. Then he blushed, just a little bit. “Gigi, uh, she likes it when I do things the human way. Says it makes it easier for me to understand what life is like for her. And also, she says there’s nothing sexier than a man who’s done a hard day’s work and looks like it.”

Castiel nodded “I understand the sentiment”

Gabriel took a long pull of his beer, then raised an eyebrow at his brother. “The sentiment doing things the human way? Or the one about sweaty, dirty, human men being sexy?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his brother, biting the inside of his cheek he grunted as he put his cup down and retook his seat on the ottoman.

  
  


Castiel stretched out his right wing again, Gabriel had to unstick a few of the feathers. His brothers fingers carefully delved along his shoulder, slipping under his wing and grazing along the gland there. 

“Yea, we’re going to have to put a hot compress on here, it’s a little swollen and caked over.” Gabriel said removing his fingers and reaching for the warm wet towel.

So Castiel was stretch out like a gigantic Raven his dark wings spread across the deck, face pillowed on his arms, as the warmth and moisture of hot towels soaked its way into his back. “I think this is rather nice.” he sighed as Gabriel replaced one of the cooling towels.

“Mmhuum,” Gabriel mused his fingers gently prodding at one of his glands “Humans go for spa treatments all the time. I think you’re about good here I’m going to get started.”

Gabriel roughly pressed down on his right gland with the towel and after some pressure a small pop sounded and Castiel relaxed visibly as he felt the warm trickle of oil flow down his spine. The scent of rain whipped ozone, fresh damp earth and lavender filled the air.

“Oh Cassie, I’d forgotten” Castiel looked over his shoulder as his brother brought his slick fingers up to his nose. 

“Gabriel!” Castiel gasped his right wing flicking back to buffet his brother “Don’t do that, it’s embarrassing.” 

Gabriels bright laughter filled the air. “Alright, alright, I couldn’t resist.”

His fingers returned to the gland and he compressed it slightly collecting the oil over his fingers and turning to Castiel’s wing. 

“You know for a warrior angel I always thought you smelled rather, um, pleasant.” Gabriel paused to gather more oil before moving back. “I always found Seraphs to have a more harsh, heavy musk. I would imagine it was supposed to be intimidating to the lesser Angels. Yours though was always light, soothing, even, instead of domineering.” 

Castiel could hear the shrug in Gabriel’s voice. “You have been out of heaven a long time brother. You embarrass me, with your commentary about my pheromones.”

Gabriel laughed, his fingers skimming down over the right ulna bringing life and shine back to his wing. Castiel scented the air, it was bright with his scent. “And, I can tell you that my scent can be rather  _ intimidating _ as you say, when the occasion calls for it.”

Gabriels snort of disbelief had Castiels newly oiled feathers fluffing up in indignation. “I’ve been told i smell like lightning” Castiel huffed and Gabriel laughed.

“How do you smell like lightning baby bro? Who ever told you that was just trying to get their fingers in your oil.”

Castiel frowned down at his forearms “Why don’t you keep making fun of me and we will find out exactly what I smell like when I am upset.”

Gabriel laughed, his nimble fingers working deep to the skin of Castiel’s wing, deeply massaging the oil, carefully working it between his feathers at the base. Castiel sighed, his eyes drifting closed, that persistent itch finally fading as his flesh greedily absorbed the oil. His brothers fingers slid from flesh down his feathers distributing the oil.

“There we are, starting to look better already.” Gabriel said as he moved steadily outwards towards Castiel’s flight feathers.

Castiel glanced over his shoulder his eyes going wide at the sight of his wing. Beautiful sleek black feather caught the afternoon sun like an oil slick, shimmering with iridescent blues and coppers. His wing was fuller with feathers then it had been in years.

“Just let that sit stretched out and I’ll get started on the other one.” Gabriel said giving his wrists a small flourish as he flicked the longest of Castiel’s flight feathers.

Castiel mumbled a half response as Gabriel shifted, his fingers pressing softly into the gland on the left side of Castiel’s back. The sun warmed over head, his newly oiled wing absorbing heat into his body. The breeze caressed him, scented with jasmine and sweet olives. The distant upswing of music drifted over the patio and Castiel succumbed to his brothers gentle fingers.

“Hey, Cassssieee…” Gabriel’s voice drifted distantly. 

“Cas, seriously.” He sounded closer now.

“So help me if you don’t get up right now…” 

Castiel grumbled he felt so relaxed his body felt heavy, his wings blanketing him dragging the fading warmth of the sun deep down into his bones. Gabriel is so annoying, he thought vaguely. Why was Gabriel being so annoying? Why couldn’t he just lay here forever, he was so comfortable...  

“Oh hey, babe! When did you get home?” 

Castiel jolted up, sucking in a startled breath as realization hit him, his palms pressed his chest up off the carpeted deck as his wings gave a hard down beat, propelling him to his feet. He was lifting his wings back, pressing them against the planar shift to tuck them out of mortal sight when Gabriel’s hand fell hard on his shoulder. 

“Just kidding.” He smiled “You were zonked out, though. I was considering a bucket of cold water.”

Castiel sighed, his wings going limp behind him. “Sorry Gabriel I don’t know what happened. Once second I was here listening to you, the next second…” he shrugged 

“Well no matter, Tia should be home soon so I figured you’d want to look over my work before she gets here.” He was smiling.

“Right, of course.” 

Castiel lifted his wings arching them high over both of their heads blocking out the weakening sun, casting them in a dusky light. The rays filtered through his black, iridescent feathers, shimmering slightly as Castiel tested them, flexing and stretching. The feathers slid seamlessly, his bones felt thicker, stronger, his muscles no longer ached and he had gained back considerable range of motion in his left wing. 

Without thinking Castiel stepped forward and wrapped Gabriel into his arms. His wings responded curling around his brother cocooning them under the shadowy mass of feathers. There was no awkward back slapping, just a tight embrace that Castiel hoped conveyed how much Gabriel’s help meant to him.

“Thank you.” he whispered, his voice to strained with emotion to articulate much more.

“Shut up.” Gabriel said but hugged back all the same.  “Ok, ok, shove those black beauties out of sight before my Geeg comes home. Feeling ok?”

Castiel rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at his brother. “Better than I have in years.” He flexed his wings back and up pressing them hard against the planar shift until a soft crack of thunder erupted; sparks shivered into light, dancing along the air like bright blue inchworms. His wings faded from sight and part of Castiel was sad to see them go.

Gabriel arched his brows “You look so much smaller now.”

“I’m still taller than you.” Castiel responded as he shrugged back into his button up.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But.” He smiled, pointing at himself. “Archangel.”

Castiel was about to respond when the sound of a car door opening and closing was heard, followed shortly thereafter by a very loud yell of, “What the HELL happened to my driveway? GABRIEL!”

Gabriel winced. “She was supposed to call first.” He walked to the railing of the porch, snapped his fingers, then leaned over to call out, “Hey, babe. Up here.”

Tia walked onto the porch a few minutes later, looking dusty and disheveled. She had her hands on her hips and was giving Gabriel a very hard stare. “Why,” she said, “Is there an angel-sized splat in my driveway?”

“Castiel came over and, uh, kinda failed to stick the landing.” Gabriel thought for a moment, then added, “Well, I guess he did stick the landing. But you know what I mean.” He snapped his fingers and the driveway was pristine once again. “And I thought you were going to call first. Also, where’s the pizza?”

She reached into her pocket and held up a blackened, cracked cell phone. “Damn ghost burnt me out. Also, in case you can’t tell from my appearance, I am filthy and I need a shower. I wasn’t walking into any place looking like this.”

Gabriel walked over to her and wrapped arn arm around her waist. “I kinda like it when you’ve got a little dirt rubbed on you and your hair’s all messy and your clothes are a wreck. Very sexy.” He gave her a kiss.”And there’s blood on your knee. Something I should know?”

She shrugged. “Tripped down the stairs. It’s just a big scrape. Like when you fall off a bike.”

Castiel cleared his throat loudly, his hands shoved in his coat pocket, looking anywhere but at his brother and Tia.

Tia moved out of Gabriel’s embrace to greet Castiel. “Hey there, sugar.” She kissed his cheek. “What brings you out?”

“Tia, glad your hunt went well.” Castiel began “Apparently my brother brought me out. I’d apologize for the driveway, but if Gabriel had heeded my request to reschedule our bonding day… the whole thing;s really his fault.” Castiel paused to smile at Gabriel. “Though he did make it up to me.”

“Yes, he does have a way of doing that.” She glanced over her shoulder to give Gabriel a fond smile, then turned back to Castiel. “Will you stay for dinner? I just need ten minutes in the shower and then we can get some food.”

“Thank you for the offer, Tia, but I think I should be going.” He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek and stopped, his fingers lifting to her throat. “How strange and lovely.” he said, hooking a finger through the chain of her necklace. It was a small, perfect feather that shone bright gold; it appeared to have been dipped into some kind of metal to preserve it.

She smiled. “Your brother felt terrible about the mess his last molt left all over the house. It was a bad one, worst I’ve seen since we’ve been together and he let me start helping him through. I woke up the next morning to a spotless house and this on my pillow.”

Castiel’s eyebrows had steadily risen towards his hairline as Tia told her story. He let the chain slip from his finger back to her neck. “Did he, now?” Castiel said as he turned a narrowed eye on his brother. “That was very nice of him…” 

Tia touched the feather. “Yes,” she smiled. “I think it’s the sweetest thing he’s ever given me. I haven’t taken it off since. I know you have to go, but stick around for a little while, at least long enough for me to get cleaned up so I can give you a proper hug goodbye, ok, sugar?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, of course. I would like to speak with Gabriel more anyway. We will wait out here for you.”

Tia headed into the house. As soon as she was gone, Castiel gave his brother a stern look.

“Does she know?” he whispered, moving into his brothers space. “Is this why you called me to that forest so many weeks go? Because you gave her a mating feather? Did you bother to tell her what it means?” Castiel hissed, glancing over his shoulder back into the house every few moments. “This is huge, Gabriel. How could you not tell me? How long were you going to keep it a secret?”

Castiel took a few steps away and then marched right back. “How could you make me feel so stupid for assuming she helped you through your molt? I was mortified and you just stood there and let me be.”

Gabriel rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “It just happened. The feather, I mean, Less than a week ago. That’s why I brought you here today. She knows most of it. Said she still wanted a nice antique diamond ring, though. But she doesn’t know about… I mean, I haven’t… She’s not marked. Not yet.”

“Thank goodness, Gabriel. At least you have kept some of our traditions.” Castiel sighed, running his hands through his hair. “This is so very serious. I didn’t realize how you felt.” Sighing Castiel dropped his hands on his brothers shoulders. “Good. This is good. Tia is good. Keep your teeth to yourself. Make sure she knows exactly what accepting that feather means.”

“I think she does. But she doesn’t know about the bite. We communicate mentally already; she was born psychic and controls it very well. I don’t know how to explain it to her.” Gabriel sighed, then looked Castiel straight in the eye. “But I want to. I’m going to. She’s more than good, Cassie. She’s everything.”

Castiel rolled his eyes “You are so dramatic, Gabriel. You should have told me. I would have blessed the feather for you.”

Gabriel smiled. “It’s not drama when it’s true. You’ll see. So I have your blessing, brother?”

“Well, you would have actually had it, had you spoken to me, but I suppose, yes, you do.” Castiel grumbled softly under his breath  “I never got to bless a mating feather before…..”

“Here,” Gabriel said. “As an apology. And for me too, as a precursor to explaining the mark to her later.” He snapped his fingers and opened his hand. In it was a beautiful golden ring. The band was a perfect feather, again dipped in gold, and two diamonds sparkled in the light. Gabriel actually inhaled a little at the sight of it. “Fuck, I’m actually doing this. Millenia old and I’m actually doing this.” 

“You’re giving Balthazar a run for his money for my most dramatic sibling.” Castiel looked at the ring. “Aren’t your feathers already gold? Why didn’t you just have them resin dipped? I mean, not for anything but you’re an archangel, Gabriel your feathers are near indestructible. Only holy fire or Hell fire can damage them. I don’t see you needing to pull Tia out of the depths of hell anytime soon.”

“Yeah, you don’t know her as well as I do,” he half-laughed. “But good idea. Would you do the honors?” 

Castiel nodded taking the ring out of the small box and placing it on the flat of his palm. With a soft clap of the air his wings appeared, fanned wide, his feathers shimmering with a pale blue glow. 

Castiel closed his eyes, tilting his head back. The gold coating melted away, the clear shimmer of resin revealing the true colors of the his brother’s feather. The ring was even more beautiful, shining shades of gold that shifted color with the light. The feather took on a blue hue as Castiel imbued it with his blessing, his promise, his love for his brother and his mate. As he reopened his eyes, the blue glow faded from the ring and he smiled. 

“That’s much better.” Castiel nodded, a small smile lifting the corner of his lips. He placed the ring back in the box and pressed his wings out of sight again. “Thank you for giving me the honour.” He thought for a moment and then went on. ”Stop hiding things from me,” he scolded as Gabriel closed the lid of the ring box. “I’m serious. If there’s one thing I have learned from Sam and Dean...”

“Yes, you’re right. I’m sorry, Cassie” Gabriel put the ring box in his pocket. “The last thing I want to be is anything like the knuckleheads. And thank you. Your approval, your blessing, it’s important me. So here. These are for you. You know, in case you ever feel the need to give one to... I dunno… someone.” He took Castiel’s hand and put something soft into it, closing Castiel’s knuckles over the gift.

Gabriel clapped his brother on the back. “I’m going inside to have a beer while I wait for Geeg.” he said, leaving Castiel alone on the back deck.

Castiel blinked after his brother, confusion on his features as he slowly opened his hand. Three long shimmering black feathers rested on his palm. Beautifully oiled, they shimmered, perfect and iridescent in the fading summer sun. 

Castiel's Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> AS ALWASY, your comments are our life blood, we need them to survive. If you have a special brotherly bonding ideas or prompts you would like us to write out we are always happy to oblige our readers.
> 
> love, love, love, love, Nadia and Tricky


End file.
